krrish_3fandomcom-20200214-history
Krrish (Character)
Krrish is the superhero character in the eponymous film series. He made his first appearance in the second film of the series also titled Krrish. The character was created by Rakesh Roshan and is portrayed by Hrithik Roshan, who is set to reprise the role for the second time in the third film of the franchise, Krrish 3. Powers and abilities *Krrish possesses absolute strength, superhuman speed, stamina, endurance and durability, longevity, peak physical and mental conditioning, immunity to diseases and viruses and has superhuman abilities to run, swim, jump and leap at a superhuman speed and to a great extent. Krrish is so fast that he even outran a horse; this indicates he can at least run up to 50 miles at the very least!!!!! *Has a vast leaping ability. His vast leaping ability has not been defined yet but if estimated then he can leap 1/8 of a mile meters; hurdle a twenty-story building like the Golden Age Superman or even more than that!!! *Has the ability to communicate with animals!!!!!!!!!! *He has special abilities related to nature. "Climbing, Fishing, Running and Jumping" unusually complete his special abilities!!! *He has excellent observational skills that allows him to learn, adapt and improvise whatever he sees, hears or reads within few seconds. He also possesses enhanced mental processes, including an eidetic memory!!! *Master in martial arts and hand-to-hand combat!!! *He developed telekinesis in Krrish 3 because of Rohits transferred energy and using it, he was able to fly at supersonic speeds!!! *He will also develop Absolute Omnipotence!!!!!! *He can use the Extreme,absolute powers of exaggeration!!!!!!!!! *He also gained Absolute EXTREME Lethal Mode!!!!!!!!!!! *The EVIL is a Creature or Being of unimaginable and unfathomable power, Not even Gods or Otherworldly beings can ever hold a candle to it's true power or form. Death even fears the EVIL as it's life-force is like a never ending reservoir of energy that is truly limitless, Demons cower in it's presence and Angel can't even look it in the eyes. As the name EVIL suggests, This creature or Being is the true embodiment of the Omniverse. However the EVIL doesn't fight for a cause, But for something to do out of boredom. Since it can foresee the future nothing can surprise it anymore and fights to just pass the time. The EVIL isn't bound by the laws and rules of Reality, because it is far bigger than reality itself. With it's unlimited knowledge and powers, Itt can and will do anything it wants and absolutely nothing and no one can stop it!!! Occurence Events from Krrish Due to his powers, Krishna was a genius and had a high IQ level even as a child. His grandmother Sonia takes the young Krishna to a remote mountain village in northern India to conceal his unique abilities. During his life on the hills, Krishna's physical abilities grew miraculously. Years later, Krishna meets Priya when she vacations in the country. Krishna and Priya grow close just before she departs for her home in Singapore, but Krishna has strong feelings of love. To appease her boss, Priya calls Krishna to join her in Singapore, where she tries to get him to perform heroic acts. Krishna does not, as he had promised his grandmother that he would hide his abilities. Krishna learns that his father Rohit was hired to help design a machine to see the future by Dr. Siddhant Arya. He further learned that Rohit had been killed by Dr. Siddhant when he tried to destroy the machine, after learning of the Dr. Siddhant's evil intentions. This caused his mother, Nisha, to die after being depressed and later injured after Krishna's birth. Krishna later goes to a circus where an explosion occurs. He puts on a mask to hide his identity in order to save some trapped children, after which he is given the identity of superhero Krrish. One of the scientist in Dr. Arya's team tell Krishna that his father Rohit is alive. Krishna follows Siddhant to his island lair, where a huge fight ensues between Krrish and the doctor's thugs. Krrish eventually defeats them and saves Priya and Rohit. In the final scene, Krrish wounds Siddhant. Before he dies, Siddhant asks Krrish who he is, and Krishna reveals himself. After revealing to Rohit that he is his son, Krishna takes Priya and Rohit back to India, reuniting him with Sonia. Events from Krrish 3 Krishna resumes his mantle of a superhero. However, in this process, he is fired from a number of jobs in which he was hired. As a deadly virus created by evil genius Kaal (a paralysed man with telekinetic powers) breaks loose in Mumbai, Krishna's DNA was able to purify it and his father Rohit was able to create an antidote. This increased the respect of Krrish as a hero among public. Kaal eventually kidnaps Rohit and Priya, and leaves his spy Kaaya to Krishna. However Kaaya betrays Kaal and falls in love with Krishna, telling him Kaal's hideout. Krrish rescues Priya but Kaaya is killed by Kaal, who takes Rohit's DNA to cure himself as his DNA matched with that of Rohit's. Kaal kills Krrish and escapes to attack Mumbai. However, Rohit revives Krrish using a solar experiment and sacrifices his own life. To avenge his father and defend the world, Krrish, stronger than ever, fights and kills Kaal with Rohit's solar experiment. Six months later, Krishna and Priya have a son who is named Rohit by her mother.